El primero
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Todo lo primero siempre es importante ¿no? el primer cumpleaños, el primer día de escuela, ¿y el primer beso? al menos Jason piensa así. Jasico. Slash. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Aviso: Ligeras referencias a "Cuando el amor llama a la puerta"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primero

Nico pensó que sería un día normal como cualquier otro; aunque honestamente para un mestizo no es tan raro que cada día de tu vida tu cordura sea amenazada.

Pero claro, para este semidiós en particular, _nunca _había estado a punto de perder la cabeza en el amor, menos por el hecho de que el chico que le gustara quisiera besarle, y él se negara. ¿Qué como diantres es eso? Pues sencillamente nadie es como Nico di Angelo.

Su novio podría corroborarlo.

**. . . **

El día se presentaba tranquilo, había poco movimiento en la mañana dado que ahora que estaban a mediados de septiembre, solo los campistas de año completo estaban presentes mientras que otros volvieron con sus familias. Incluso para grupos tan unidos como los chicos de la profecía.

Ya era bien sabido que por cariño que hubiera-y venir cada fin de semana en Arión-Frank y Hazel pertenecían al campamento Júpiter. Annabeth y Percy como habían dicho, retomaron sus clases regulares y se estaban preparando para la universidad-y por las descripciones de Percy, parecía querer volver a ver a sus amigos _gigantes _con tal de no seguir estudiando-. Leo de hecho había regresado-y con su dragón y novia, nada menos-y aunque había pasado unos días en el campamento, le había prometido a Calypso que le llevaría a ver el mundo; después de una vida tan mala como la tuvo el latino, todos pensaron que tampoco era mala idea que tuviera vacaciones. Incluso Piper se había marchado; su padre quería tenerla cerca y por lo visto le había convencido que con su voz llegaría lejos; y en parte sirvió como excusa para irse luego del rompimiento.

Si, había sido una sorpresa descomunal para casi todos. Sabían que habían estado bastante unidos después de la batalla, sin embargo unas pocas semanas más tarde por lo visto empezaron a darse cuenta que en realidad, su relación había empezado de forma falsa y ambos tenían ideas equivocadas entre ellos, sin contar que en parte empezaron su relación porque temían morir y eso siempre afecta la perspectiva. Las cosas habían acabado bien, eran amigos incluso; pero Piper había decidido que quería alejarse un poco por sus conflictuados sentimientos, mas las cosas estaban bien.

Jason por otra parte, había parecido algo…aliviado. No le malinterpreten, adoraba a Piper y era su mejor amiga; sin embargo parte de él había accedido a ser su pareja porque se sentía presionado. Todos les emparejaban, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a ella y no quería lastimarle; nunca había visto a nadie de esa forma así que pensó "¿Por qué no?" claro, si era tan tonto como para no saber que no estaba enamorado, era tan tonto para no saber cuándo sí se había enamorado.

De hecho, tenía negaciones respecto a eso; ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque era Nico di Angelo.

Inclusive ahora, daba vueltas al asunto.

Se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Zeus, tenía una cuchara para cereal en una mano y en la otra información de la diosa Cloris. Después de varios objetos conmemorativos de Cympolea, la misma por fin había estado satisfecha y le había dejado continuar con el resto de los dioses; había seguido con esa porque parecía una de las menos propensas a meterle prisa. Lo que era un alivio, porque no podía concentrarse.

El hijo de Hades seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, por mucho que lo negara.

Sus pies se movían intranquilos debajo de la mesa, como siempre que se encontraba nervioso. En un principio lo atribuyo a que estaba preocupado por Nico, que simplemente era su amigo y deseaba lo mejor para él. Pero eso no justificaba el estar cel-no, esa palabra no, _no muy conforme _por la forma en la que Will siempre se acercaba a él; o que de repente deseara poder pasar más tiempo con él, sintiéndose dejado de lado cuando personas como Will o Lou Ellen hablaban con él y lo apartaban de su lado.

Ni siquiera había llegado a ser así con Piper, que era una hija de Afrodita y ciertamente muy hermosa. Entonces, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto su amigo?

Vale, era un poco despistado; pero no es como si fuera Percy.

¿Realmente le gustaba Nico? ¿El querer estar a su lado siempre, sentirse celoso cuando otras personas le apartaban de él, querer matar a Will solace por ser tan cercano; eran signos de que estaba enamorado? La verdad, es que no quería admitirlo. No se trataba del hecho de que fuera otro chico-no es que hubiera visto a otro hombre de esa forma, pero nunca lo había visto con malos ojos y estaba bien por él-sino que se trataba de Nico.

No importaba el hecho de que fuera su mejor amigo actualmente, el único en el campamento que conocía su secreto, ni del hecho de que siendo hombre técnicamente tenía una oportunidad; Nico le había gustado Percy, y eso dejaba el listón muy alto.

No era por menospreciarse; era un hijo de Júpiter y llego a derrotar a un titán; sin embargo Percy había derrotado varios, había sido también pretor-él tardo doce años y el otro una semana, donde la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera estuvo en el campamento-y por si fuera poco, fue el chico que rescato a Nico y que fue de sus primeros amigos en el mundo cuando salió del casino Lotus. Si ponían a dos personas cualquiera a comparar, era casi seguro que escogerían a Percy.

Estaba jodido.

Suspiro para sí, mientras se esforzaba-inútilmente-en concentrarse en los escritos de la diosa y ver que podría hacer para su templo; y con algo de suerte convencer a los hijos de Démeter para que le ayudaran.

Después de su desayuno siguió con su rutina regular; levantar a Nico.

Nico tenía el mal hábito de despertarse tarde, si él no iba a levantarlo era capaz de despertar a medio día o más tarde. Ya que de una u otra forma siendo consejero tenías deberes debía levantarse a su hora, y cuando llego el momento de determinar quién lo levantaría de la cama-dado que por lo visto los despertadores no funcionaban-Jason fue el único que se ofreció.

Tocó un par de veces, como siempre sin éxito; para finalmente entrar por su cuenta. Nico siempre tenía la puerta abierta para que pudieran despertarle; además de que luego de que los Stoll acabaran siendo perseguidos por una turba de esqueletos luego de jugarle la broma de la espuma para afeitar, nadie sería tan tonto como para molestarle otra vez.

Dejo reposar el chocolate caliente y unas galletas-su desayuno favorito, le gustaba el dulce-en una pequeña mesa en la habitación mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro al observarlo durmiendo. Lo veía todos los días pero igualmente, no se cansaba de la visión; se encontraba tranquilo enredado en sus sábanas oscuras, asomando solamente la cabeza y con una expresión de tranquilidad pura, como si todas las preocupaciones en el mundo se hubieran desvanecido y por fin podía estar en paz.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras lo veía dormir; una de las razones por las que se había ofrecido a ese trabajo es porque le gustaba el cómo se veía Nico en ese momento, y en parte también porque era lo suficientemente egoísta para no querer darle ese gusto a otra persona. Puso su mano entre sus oscuros cabellos, dejando enredar sus dedos en la maraña de pelo negro; tuvo el impulso de inclinarse a besarlo como tantas veces en sus sueños había aparecido, pero como siempre nunca se atrevía porque jamás tendría el coraje suficiente de robarle un beso a Nico sin que este estuviera consiente. Si lo besaba, se aseguraría de que estuviera de acuerdo.

Empezó a moverle el hombro.

— Eh Nico, despierta—le decía suave pero insistente; aunque el sonido no lo despertaba el moverlo ayudaba, prefería estar allí un rato con eso a tirarle un balde con agua-total, tampoco era tan suicida-. Después de algunos minutos con unos quejidos del hijo de Hades; finalmente abrió los ojos.

— _En serio eres molesto_—le saludo mientras se refregaba uno de sus ojos y soltaba un bostezo. Podía sonar mal, pero tomando en cuenta lo que sucedía con las personas que le despertaban sin razones aparentes; estaba siendo bastante amable. Como siempre, Jason no tomo en serio su comentario y le acerco la comida.

— Tuvimos que votar en una reunión del consejo quién te despertaba, así que es para tomárselo en serio—aunque por sus palabras podía sonar como una obligación, la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba otra cosa. Eran los únicos en el campamento-y solamente con él otro-que podían estar en una cabaña sin nadie más, dado que siempre podían excusarse con que era difícil sacar a Nico de la cama. Jason lo disfrutaba bastante.

El menor no protesto, mientras aceptaba la comida con un fugaz brillo en los ojos y pasaba a devorarlo. Aunque no pasaba por comida italiana, sabía que el chico estaba feliz por ello; era curioso como aun con una actitud fría pequeñas cosas podían hacerlo feliz, aunque no se permitiera el demostrarlo. Pero Jason entendía que por mucho tiempo Nico no había lidiado con sus emociones, y pacientemente esperaba cada paso de Nico para que pudiera abrirse más fácilmente con él.

— Insisto en que tampoco hago gran cosa—decía luego de trabar una buena bocanada de galletas mojadas en chocolate— superviso algunos ritos funerarios, me encargo que no haya fantasmas errantes y me presento a las actividades de mi horario aunque no haga ninguna; ¿Por qué diantres están tan obsesionados con eso?

Jason se encogió de hombros— son políticas del campamento, tu no me ves faltando a mis deberes como Pontífice.

— A ti te pueden asar los dioses por no cumplir tu parte del trato, a mi nadie va a freírme si no hago algo a tiempo.

Aunque técnicamente era cierto-y por menores que fueran, no quería probar la ira de los dioses-el romano no pudo evitar reírse, siempre se la pasaba bien con él.

— ¿Y con quién estas ahora? —pregunto Nico acabando con las últimas galletas en su plato y bebiéndose lo que quedaba del chocolate.

— Cloris—menciono antes de sacar una libreta que guardaba en el bolsillo. Quirón le había hecho el favor de anotarlo todos los dioses a los que debían venerar, la lista era larga así que se los puso todos en una libreta— Después de eso me toca Jano y luego…—los ojos se le abrieron como platos, murmurando una maldición en latín.

Nico le miro sin comprender— ¿Qué sucede?

La expresión de Jason no auguraba nada bueno, parecía un intermedio entra la consternación y la molestia, como si de repente le obligaran a tener que reverenciar a un idiota— Cupido, Eros es el siguiente—dijo con una mezcla de pesar y culpabilidad. Era el dios que le había obligado a Nico a admitir sus sentimientos; desde entonces ambos odiaban al dios alado, la idea de tener que incentivar a que lo alaben le daba nauseas—sigue siendo un dios menor al que hace siglos no recibe ofrenda, supongo que por eso está en esa lista.

Nico parecía incrédulo; luego de lo de Croacia se había negado a saber de ese tipo, si ahora tenían que incluirlo en las ofrendas…zarcillos de oscuridad salían de él, mientras que las sombras en la habitación empezaban a menguar. Jason le miro afligido, lo suficientemente acostumbrado a esto como para no afectarle; pero entendiendo perfectamente sus sentimientos.

— Hablare con Quirón—intercedió Jason—le diré que no puedo hacerlo, estoy seguro que por un dios…

— No—dijo Nico, tratando por todos los medios de controlarse. Odiaba a Cupido, odiaba la idea de tener que inclinarse ante él; pero no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo peligrara su vida por su causa. Suspiro un poco, mientras las sombras en la pared volvían a su lugar y los zarcillos desaparecían de la vista; negó levemente con la cabeza— de cualquier forma debo dejar de pensar en eso; no puedo darle el gusto a Cupido de saber que logra molestarme. Deje a Percy en el pasado, dejare eso con él.

Jason le miro, un tanto inseguro. A pesar de las palabras dichas en el palacio de Diocleciano, sabía lo dolido que lo había visto en ese momento, incluso se había fijado cuando salieron de la casa de Hades y había mirado a Percy y Annabeth. Sin importar lo que había dicho, no estaba seguro si…

— Nico—dijo con delicadeza, no solo por el hecho de que el semidiós era capaz de cortarle la cabeza por el comentario; sino por la propia idea de tener que saber que la primera persona de la que de verdad estaba enamorada, seguía gustándole la misma persona desde hace años— ¿Tu no sientes nada por Percy? Digo, estuviste mucho tiempo sintiéndote así, está bien si tu-

— Oh por los dioses, para de una vez—insistió Nico, con una mano en la frente. A pesar del gesto, tenía una sonrisa sarcástica; como si dijera "_De todas las personas, el me viene con eso_" para luego mirarle seriamente— Jason, lo supere; le dije lo que sentía por él y me di cuenta que eso estaba en el pasado, y así se quedara.

— Genial—trato de no parecer tan entusiasmado, o por lo menos no tan aliviado. Había temido que le siguieran gustando, no estaba seguro de que tanto podría aguantar con la idea de tener que ver como el hijo de Hades tenía el corazón roto por Percy— Igualmente, ¿no hay nada de lo que te arrepientas o algo parecido?

— Bueno—noto como los ojos oscuros de Nico se dirigían al suelo, y sus mejillas adoptaban un tono inusualmente rojo para resultar casual. De un momento a otro negó fuertemente con la cabeza, como si en serio no pudiera pensar en decirlo—no es nada.

— Vamos, dime—decía con una media sonrisa. Jason era su mejor amigo, la persona que mejor lo conocía-junto con Reyna, aunque eso era otro asunto-había hecho grandes avances en la cercanía, y planeaba que siguiera así. Nico suspiro, antes de tirar su espalda a la cama otra vez, poniendo la almohada bajo su cara.

— Yo…deseaba que él fuera mi primer beso—aunque la voz no se oía clara por la almohada, Jason entendió claramente.

— ¿Q-Qué? —balbuceo el romano.

— Estuve enamorado por él desde niño, así que quería que él fuera mi primer beso—una risa sarcástica salió de su boca, aunque parecía ser lo suficientemente sincera como para que se notara dolida— ¿Estúpido, no?

— En realidad no—decía Jason, tratando de recobrar la compostura. La idea de que Nico nunca hubiera besado a alguien le sorprendía, aunque al pensarlo tenía lógica; estuvo apartado de otras personas por años y era solo un niño antes de eso, el tener citas o salir con alguien-más tomando en cuenta que era gay-era imposible en su caso. Se toco la nuca— ¿Así que nunca has besado?

— ¿Qué estas sordo o eres tonto? —le respondió el semidiós, mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cabeza y le veía a los ojos; aunque parecía molesto, no podía preocuparse por su enojo cuando su mente se concentraba en el hecho que era lindo sonrojado-lo que no diría ni bajo amenazada de muerte- — No, no he besado a nadie.

Por absurdo que sonase, Jason vio en ello una oportunidad.

El hecho de que nunca hubiera dado su primer beso no cambiaba nada en realidad, no obstante eso le entusiasmaba. Si nunca había besado a nadie, había una oportunidad de que fuera su primera vez; y el romano sí que tenía esperanzas de ello.

Era casi un suicidio, pero quién no arriesga no gana.

— ¿No quisieras que la primera vez que veces a alguien este se merezca ese primer beso? —pregunto lo más casual que pudo; pero el hecho de que tamborileaba sus pies, tenía una mano en la nuca y sentía su cara más caliente de su usual no era un buen indicio. Para su suerte, Nico no parecía atar cabos.

— Dudo que a alguien le interese tal cosa—decía totalmente escéptico. Jason tenía ganas de reírse ante eso; él se estaba muriendo por ello desde hace semanas.

— Olvídate de eso y hazme caso—no sabía si él en serio sería considerado merecedor de ello, sin embargo creía que se lo había ganado. Estuvo siempre con él, nunca se alejo ni aunque Nico quisiera que lo hiciera, era paciente y de verdad sentía algo por el semidiós-aunque el menor no supiera de lo último-¿por qué no podría ser él entonces? — ¿No querrías que tu primer beso fuera con alguien que estimes?

— Voy a empezar a creer que has hablado con Piper últimamente, porque suenas como una hija de Afrodita—Nico era en serio terco con el sarcasmo, sobre todo cuando este se desviaba de las preguntas.

— Limítate a responder y agrede mi virilidad más tarde.

— Vale, sí—le gruño—no sé cómo se sienta un primer beso, pero todo el mundo lo hace sonar como si fuera importante, supongo que quisiera que la persona que me lo dé fuera importante para mí; ¿pero quién querría hacer eso?

— Um… ¿yo? —lo último lo hizo sonar como pregunta, aunque no tenía ni idea de porque. Oficialmente, lo de sonar casual apestaba olímpicamente para él.

Nico parpadeo un par de veces, antes de parecer que entendió lo que su amigo acaba de decir— ¿_Tú _quieres besarme?

— Y-Yo no he dicho nada de _querer querer_—enfatizo mientras levantaba las dos manos como si se rindiera; aunque sabía que era una vil mentira porque sí que quería— simplemente que soy tu mejor amigo y bueno, ¿por qué no yo?

Nico se sentó mejor, mientras parecía en su semblante que se concentraba totalmente en ello. Jason temía que quizás fuera demasiado obvio; no estaba seguro de declarársele aun y aunque se excusaba con que su mejor amigo merecía un primer beso de una persona que nunca se aprovecharía de él, no podía evitar pensar que quizás si se estaba aprovechando porque quería hacerlo.

— ¿Seguro que está bien por ti? —interrogo Nico, como si quisiera asegurarse. Jason le miro a los ojos, esperando que tras el cristal pudiera esconderse lo que para el otro chico no era evidente.

— Totalmente.

El hijo de Hades suspiro, antes de echarse un poco más hacia adelante, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama— Muy bien, hazlo.

— ¿Qué? —Jason estaba tan asombrado que ni le tomo atención al hecho de que casi se le caen las bajas. Por oscuro que estuviera el lugar, juraría que Nico di Angelo se volvía a sonrojar.

— Tú eres el que ha besado antes ¿verdad? Pues hazlo, yo me quedare quieto y dejare que hagas…lo que sea que se supone que tienes que hacer—contesto, mientras procedía a cerrar los ojos y permanecer rígido, no obstante sin rechazarle.

Jason no podía creerlo; hace unos momentos veía a Nico dormir, deseando besarle pero sin permitírselo por el hecho de que nunca lo besaría a menos que este estuviera bien con ello, ahora Nico…estaba totalmente de acuerdo, incluso se lo pedía. No había nada que le detuviese.

Hecho un brazo cerca de Nico, mientras se sentaba un poco más cerca del griego, poco a poco fue reduciendo el espacio entre ambos. Mientras sus emociones se debatían en un mar de sensaciones por la idea besarle, noto unos detalles molestos; como el chico estaba quieto, justo como estatua, a punto de temblar por la fuerza con la que ejercía esa posición. Le había dicho que lo hiciera, pero lucía tan nervioso… ¿realmente estaba bien?

— Tú… ¿realmente quieres que sea el primero? —su aliento reboto a pocos centímetros de los labios de Nico, tan cerca de lo que hace tiempo anhelaba, más se contenía. Quería el semidiós, de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado, y por esa misma razón quería hacer las cosas bien con él; ya había pasado su primera relación como una mentira por obligación, sin contar las experiencias del rey de los fantasmas. No importaba si tenía que esperar, o bien que no sucediera; no iba a permitir que el chico pasara lo mismo que tuvo que pasar con Piper.

Nico abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido; a tan cerca de él, pudo notar los distintos veteos de marrón que había en sus ojos oscuros, de la misma forma que notó sus emociones. Poco después, pareció molesto y hasta ofendido.

Jason no pudo pregunta, todo paso demasiado rápido. El hijo de Hades le empujo, haciendo que tomaran aun más distancia de la que había antes; sin darle oportunidad al romano de disculparse o de pedir explicaciones, Nico agarro la camisa de Jason se jalo hacia él.

— Ya aceptaste Grace, no dejare que te eches para atrás—fue lo único que dijo antes de estrellar sus labios contra los del mayor.

De no haber preguntado Jason le hubiera dado un beso casto a Nico, casi dulce por tratarse de su primera vez. Nico le besaba de una manera salvaje, tratando de amoldar sus labios a los del otro y mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de Jason, como si le provocara.

El pontífice estaba sorprendido, sin embargo no era idiota. Antes de que Nico pudiera separarse, agarro la nuca del chico y correspondió el beso, logrando que se intensificara. Deslizo su lengua hasta la boca del otro, que tímidamente le fue correspondiendo hasta desatarse en una feroz batalla de dominio, logrando únicamente quitarle aire al otro. Con ese propósito, finalmente se separaron mientras recuperaban el aliento con respiraciones profundas.

—…Wow—Jason fue el primero que rompió el silencio, aunque sin decir gran cosa. Ya había besado antes, muchas veces con su exnovia Piper, no obstante esos eran besos dulces y cálidos; lo de ahora fue salvaje, duro y totalmente intenso, un beso que nunca antes había experimentado— ¿Qué fue eso?

Nico gruño por lo bajo, como si lograra borrar el carmesí de sus ojos— en todo caso yo debería preguntar eso, ¿fue un beso, no?

Jason arrugo el semblante— Si, fue un beso, pero no fue cualquier beso—decía, antes de sonrojarse él por notar un detalle— además, _tú_ me besaste.

— Tú, yo, lo que sea, ¿fue un beso no? Ese era el punto—era obvio que Nico quería evitar el tema, incluso esa era su especialidad. La de Jason era ser terco, y no iba a dejar esto.

— Pero me besaste, aunque acordamos que yo lo haría—repitió, intentando que lograran llegar a algún lado con ello. Nico miro a otro lado.

— Solo me aseguraba que no te echaras para atrás, es todo—Jason no podía alcanzar a ver los sentimientos que escondía debajo del enojo que el hijo de Hades siempre personificaba. Luego de tanto que habían pasado, el hijo de Júpiter sabía que valía la pena ese enojo con tal de saber lo que sentía el semidiós.

— Yo nunca me hubiera echado para atrás con eso Nico—confesó, sin importarlo lo que se entendiera en esa frase. Como si estuviera a punto de denotar, el mencionado le miro molesto.

— ¿Y por qué no lo harías? —le desafío, como esa vez en la casa de Hades que le pregunto si realmente confiaría en él. Como aquella vez, Jason no se echaría para atrás.

— Porque yo quería hacerlo—Nico parecía a punto de rebatir, como si pensará que solo lo hacía por ser su amigo; era más que eso— Nico, _te quiero_; no solo como un amigo sino que…de verdad te quiero.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Nico paró con cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir, cerrando su boca con estupefacción. Paso unos momentos, antes de que finalmente pudiera volver a poder hablar— Estás jugando conmigo.

— Nico, yo jamás en esta vida, sin importar las razones de por medio, jugaría contigo—decía mientras se arrimaba más cerca de él, agarrando una de sus manos— Cuando estuve con Piper, lo hice porque creía que era lo correcto; todos nos emparejaban, decían que éramos geniales juntos, y yo todo lo que sabía hacer en mi vida era hacer lo correcto, ser el responsable hijo de Júpiter y cuidar de todos. Fui contigo que por primera vez no me preocupe por ser responsable o hacer lo correcto, simplemente lo hacía porque quería hacerlo, porque quería verte bien—Nico parecía cada vez más atónito frente a los sentimientos de Jason, mas este no permitió que eso le frenara— no fuiste mi primer beso, ni la primera persona con la que estoy; pero eres la primera que he querido de esta manera en mi vida, y quiero que lo sepas.

Así como Jason conocía a Nico, Nico conocía a Jason. Sabía que la franqueza con la que le hablaba contenía más verdad que cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho, que este le conocía demasiado y era muy noble como para tratar de jugar con él, sin contar que de hacerlo era muy probable que le enviaría de visita con Octavian en los campos de castigo.

— ¿Realmente así es como te sientes? —pregunto con un hilo de voz. No quería que fuera un sueño, odiaría que no fuera verdad; él quería esto, y quería estar seguro de que realmente estuviera pasando.

Captando parte de los sentimientos del menor, Jason se acerco más. Aunque Nico era un poco renuente al contacto físico, poco a poco le había dado más libertad al hijo de Júpiter. Paso un brazo por la cintura de Nico, mientras pegaba sus frentes mirándole a los ojos.

— Si, así es realmente—contesto—te quiero, Nico di Angelo; y hare que lo entiendas aunque sea lo último que haga.

En vez de pedirle una prueba o algo parecido, Nico simplemente volvió a cerrar el espacio entre ambos, reclamando los labios del hermano de Thalia otra vez para sí mismo. Sin hacerse del rogar, Jason le correspondió.

— También te quiero, Jason Grace—le respondió el dueño de los ojos oscuros, sin saber cuándo significaba para el otro— y como esto sea una tomadura de pelo, te enviare con mi padre.

— Créeme, no me atrevería—decía, con una ligera sonrisa— y no solo por la amenaza—sin dejar oportunidad a más palabras, esta vez fue él quien le beso.

Puede que Nico no fuera su primer beso, ni su primera relación. Pero era su primer amor de verdad, y eso es más de lo que cualquier otra persona había sido antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww vale; es tarde y debería dormir-ya van a ser las dos AM-pero quería terminar esto.

He estado de vaga, así que luego de "Una vida normal" "En las buenas y en las malas"-aunque no se si se publique esta- y "un clavo saca a otro clavo" decidí que no era suficiente, por lo cuál termine este fic que había empezado otro día.

En serio me detesto, ¿por qué? ¡Porque amo a estos dos amorosamente, pero también soy solangelo y percico, y eso es una porquería! En serio no me decido, y me tiene harta, no importa las veces que lo diga.

Aunque no es perfecto, estoy feliz con este fic. Hasta ahora solo había hecho que Jason demostrara estar interesado en Nico, y ahora por fin puedo hacer una declaración-cosa que no he logrado con el solangelo, y me molesta por cierto-con algo de suerte escriba más jasico.

Realmente me ha molestado la disminución del percico y el jasico-tanto en inglés como en español-por la llegada del solangelo. Son lindos y todo, pero no por eso significa que abandonaras tus antiguos ships-aunque no sea recomendable para la salud acumular ships, y viene de mi parte-. Por lo cual insisto, contribuiré con el slash.

En fin, estoy cansada y necesito dormir, ojala les gustara; se despide,

Lira.

.-.-.-.-.

Y retrase la llegada de este fic porque se me pasado trasladarlo a mi tablet para publicar, luego se me daño mi laptop y tuve que esperar a tener una nueva y que mi padre me diera mi antiguo discoduro.

El lado amable es que al menos tengo el fic para ponerlo en el reto; no es que no vaya a escribir otro slash en este mes, pero es mejor salir de eso cuanto antes.

Eso era todo;

Lira.


End file.
